Do The Crime Do The Time
by IcyFantastique
Summary: Tsuna gets into a little trouble with school and is now forced into serving detention with the ever so feared prefect Hibari Kyoya. However some good things can amount from the bad...especially for these two. HibariXTsuna. Slight YamaXGoku. YAOI no lemons


Tsuna knew he was going to die. It wasn't the type of death that was the result of a terminal illness or a terrible accident. It also wasn't the type of death that was a result of ticking someone off one too many times. No. This death was the type of death which Tsuna feared the most. The type of death which made his heart shoot through his throat and out his mouth to wave hello to everyone. It was the kind of death which made his lungs deflate in terror. This kind of death was enough to make anyone throw themselves off of a sky scrapper simply to avoid it.

It was a death at the hands of Hibari Kyoya.

The mere thought of the name sent a series of shudders and shivers though out his abnormally short body. Tsuna knew that this whole Mafia business would cause him nothing but trouble and here was the proof. He'd been sent on an important mission to Italy with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They'd been gone for a full two weeks on said mission. All dead beat tired after the first day in the foreign country. They'd been forced to work with the infamous assassination squad of the Vongola, the Varia. Of course this was enough to cause anyone to go insane. Between shouted 'VOI'S', sets of flying knives, sarcastic comments, and several rounds of ammunition shot in Tsuna's direction, the three man squad was more than happy to return to Namimori at the end of the two weeks.

The three boys had been expected a warm welcome when they returned. Especially Tsuna. He'd been hoping for a delicious welcome home bento from his lovely Kyoko. The sweet girl he'd loved since kindergarten. Maybe a slice of strawberry cheesecake purchased by Haru from his favorite bakery. He'd even gone as far as to expect something from the quiet, fragile Chrome who practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

The problem wasn't that his expectations were not meant. He did receive a welcome home bento from Kyoko. He was delivered a slice of cheesecake from his favorite bakery from Haru later that evening AND he even got a visit from Chrome who brought along a single red rose and Mukuro's wish for his good health. Tsuna was not disappointed in that respect. It was not his three beautiful followers that ruined his life and led him to his death.

It was that damned baby in a black suit! Reborn! The Hitman of the Vongola. He'd tortured Tsuna for years with vigorous and harsh training and now he finally sealed the deal and sent Tsuna to his demise. The baby hadn't called in an excuse for his absence at school. Tsuna had up and disappeared for two weeks straight with no phone calls or notes to the school. Gokudera and Yamamoto had turned in vacation slips and had collected their school work but Tsuna had not been aware. He'd assumed Reborn was taking care of it for him but of course the annoying infant had done nothing of sort, claiming it was Tsuna's responsibility. In actuality it _was_ Tsuna's responsibility to inform the school of his absence and retrieve his missed schoolwork but a little help from Reborn wasn't too much to ask for.

So Tsuna had come to the conclusion that it was that little devil's fault that he was now standing in the office of the strict disciplinarian of Namimori high waiting for his punishment.

"When I'm boss I'm going to fire that demon." Tsuna muttered under his breath.

When Tsuna received a death glare from Hibari he zipped his lips and became as stiff as a post. He did NOT want to piss Hibari off anymore then he already had…or Reborn had.

Hibari was seated behind his desk in a large black leather seat. It reminded Tsuna of the Godfather. An American movie Reborn had forced him to watch a while ago. Hibari had his fingers laced together with his chin softly laying on top of them. His eyes were narrowed at the shaking form before him.

"So herbivore-" Hibari began as he rose from his seat taking up a rather intimidating position behind the desk. "-You skip school for two weeks without any word to the office or your teachers as to why your gone and then come back and expect this to go without punishment? And you say you didn't know? Is that your excuse?"

Tsuna shivered involuntarily as Hibari made his way around the desk and came face to face with him. "I-I…no…" Tsuna couldn't manage anymore words.

"Then what exactly are you saying here herbivore? Are you blaming someone else for your own irresponsibility?"

Tsuna had to admit that he was. He was blaming Reborn for his own fault…something that he just recently noticed he had a habit of doing whenever anything went wrong in his life.

"I-I'm sorry H-Hibari-s-san." Tsuna managed to stutter out.

Hibari glared sharply at the boy before swiftly shuffling back to the other side of his desk where Tsuna's discipline file lay out. He glanced down at the papers before deciding what he was going to do.

"Since you decided you didn't have to attend school for two weeks I think it's only fair you give up two weeks worth of your afternoons to help me here in the office."

Tsuna froze on the spot. "B-but that's not-" Tsuna stopped immediately in his childish resistance when he noticed Hibari softly fingering his gleaming tonfas that sat atop the desk.

"If you have a problem with your sentence then I'm sure I can help you to see otherwise." Hibari glanced over at the tonfas suggestively before returning his gaze back to Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't need to be told what Hibari was implying. "N-no. I don't h-have a p-problem with I-it."

Hibari's fingers retracting from the cold metal sticks. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow after school lets out. Don't be late."

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. He would never chance being late to an appointment with Hibari.

XXXX

"Are you sure you'll be alright tenth? I'll go with you if you want." Gokudera asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Tsuna smiled gently at his overprotective friend. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Gokudera to be worried about him like this, especially when Hibari was involved. "No it's fine. I'll be ok." or at least that's what he was hoping for.

Gokudera looked skeptical but was quickly pulled away from his little boss by "annoying baseball idiot"

"Ma ma Gokudera! Stop treating Tsuna like you're his mother. He'll be fine. Hibari isn't going to eat him or anything."

"Get off of me now you stupid baseball moron! I am simply worried about the tenth unlike you! That Hibari is a sketchy character! I don't want the tenth getting hurt!" Gokudera shouted in Yamamoto's face.

By this time Tsuna had already taken the opportunity to silently slip away from Gokudera's protectiveness and scurry down the hall to the discipline office.

Yamamoto smiled after the retreating form of his best friend and looked down at the squirming male that was in his arms.

"Hey…Gokudera?"

"What? What do you want? Let me go now!" Gokudera shouted in outrage.

When Yamamoto did not move to release the boy Gokudera halted in his squirming and looked up at the taller male. It was then that Yamamoto took the opportunity to kiss the silver haired beauty. A soft gentle kiss that made even Gokudera's heart of rock crumble.

"I love you Gokudera." Yamamoto whispered against the other's ear when he allowed him to breath.

Gokudera shivered and then whispered. "Yeah…I know."

XXXX

Tsuna arrived at the office just a minute before he would have been late. He sighed in relief and knocked softly on the door.

There was the distinct shuffling of papers, a pause, and then "Come in."

Tsuna twisted the knob of the door and pushed it open. Hibari was again seated at his desk just as he had been yesterday. Several files lay in front of him along with a stack of paperwork. Tsuna sympathized. He too was constantly bombarded with great amounts of paperwork even though he wasn't boss yet. Reborn had informed him, in an amused tone of course, that the paperwork he had to do now was nothing compared to what he would be forced to complete when he was actually the official boss.

Hibari's silky voice pulled Tsuna out of his thoughts on paperwork. "You can alphabetize these files for me." Hibari gestured towards the pile of manila folders to his right. "Once that's done you can go put them away in the filing cabinet over there." Hibari pointed to a small three drawer filing cabinet in the corner of the office.

Tsuna nodded and silently got to work. It was harder then he expected. Tsuna was hoping the files were at least somewhat in alphabetical order. Unfortunately it was nothing of the sort. A's were next to S's and Z's were next to F's. It caused Tsuna to grown out in frustration. Hibari briefly glanced over at him but quickly returned to his own work when he saw nothing was wrong.

Tsuna wanted to get out of the awkward environment as quickly as possible. So instead of continuing in his frustrated growling he decided on making piles for each letter. It took Tsuna only a half an hour before he was about to place the last two files in their place when Hibari spoke up from his place at his desk.

"I hope you know that you can't just throw those in by letter. They must be alphabetized by name within each letter. Yamanaka would come before Yukimura in Y." Hibari supplied an unnecessary example.

Tsuna stared wide eyed at the back of the Raven's head. Why was he just waiting till now to tell him this? Of course Tsuna already knew the answer to that. To torture him of course. It was what Hibari did best after all. Tsuna would never mention it due to the fact that he would be beaten to a bloodypulp by the prefect, but Hibari and Mukuro really were not all that different in personality. Mukuro had changed though, mellowed out. He still hated the mafia but no longer sought to destroy it through Tsuna. Hibari however had remained the exact same through the years. He was still just as sadistic as the day Tsuna had met him. This was of course not a good thing for the poor boy who was now being subjected to punishment by him.

Tsuna sighed and got back to work. He was working so hard that he didn't even notice the intense look that Hibari was giving him from his desk.

XXXX

Damn that herbivore! Hibari mentally shouted at the brunette sitting across the room. Why was he feeling this way? Hibari didn't know. He didn't understand it. It was…so weird. He'd just recently found himself having thoughts about the young boy who was sorting manila folders. Very dirty thoughts. Thoughts on kisses and naked bodies together coated in sweat and-

NO!

Hibari stopped himself right there. He wasn't not going there! He did NOT like this worthless herbivore. The boy was completely useless. He was weak, both physically and mentally, and he always made a habit of breaking the rules of Namimori, even when he acted innocent to his misdeeds. Oh those innocent big brown eyes that glistened so cutely-

ENOUGH!

Hibari quickly pushed himself away from his desk and stood up, causing several papers to scatter all over the floor and a certain herbivore to squeak in surprise.

"Hibari-san…a-are you alright?" A shaky voice asked him.

Hibari turned to face the source of this problem. Oh God! Those eyes were sparkling just as the thought they would be and that lower lip was between the herbivore's teeth being nervously chewed in an absolutely adorable fashion.

Hibari stiffened and began hurrying towards the door. "Fresh air." was his reply.

"A-alright." the herbivore stuttered.

Hibari was just about to walk out when suddenly the herbivore squealed in pain.

"Ow! HIII blood!"

Hibari sighed and turned back around to see what the problem was. There sat the little herbivore with blood dripping down his finger and onto the floor. Paper cut.

"Well don't just sit there herbivore." Hibari snapped when the boy made no move to get a bandage. "Get up. I'll get you a band aid."

Tsuna nervously lifted himself from the floor and seated himself on the mini black sofa underneath the window while Hibari disappeared into the bathroom connected to the office to get a bandage.

Hibari returned a few seconds later with a small band aid. He kneeled before Tsuna and roughly grabbed his wrist bringing the injured finger up for inspection. It wasn't a deep cut. It only appeared that way due to the gushing blood.

Hibari quickly unwrapped the band aid and applied it to the boy's finger. He didn't need and blood staining his sofa too. Or at least…that's the reason he gave himself for applying the band aid.

"There." he grumbled when the wrap was properly in place. As Hibari was about to get up his face rubbed against the soft flesh of Tsuna's cheek. Immediately Hibari shot up and tried to rub the feel of that warm smooth cheek from his own.

Tsuna seemed bewildered towards Hibari's reaction but he shrugged it off as annoyance and got up to get back to work.

Hibari watched as the herbivore began walking away. This annoyance! He couldn't just let him walk away. He had…emotions for the useless herbivore, no matter how many times he mentally denied it, the truth was still evident.

Without actually comprehending what he was doing, Hibari reached out and grabbed the shorter male by the wrist, yanked him back, and planted a big wet one right on his lips. Hibari wasn't one for gentleness and kindness, especially when he was as pissed off as he was at that moment. The kiss was rough and wet. Hibari pushed his lips harshly against the smaller ones, aching for this connection. He needed it and he needed it right now!

Tsuna who was more then a little confused at the moment squealed girlishly behind his own lips that were sealed closed by Hibari's. He'd assumed when Hibari had grabbed him he was simply going to give him a good whack with his tonfas to teach him a lesson about being such a klutz. He was terribly mistaken.

Tsuna had never been kissed before. At least not by someone his own age and certainly not in a romantic or loving way. He'd received greeting pecks from Chrome and the occasional cheek to cheek kiss from Bianchi and other Vongola members when he would visit Italy but never had there been anything more to it. This kiss, this forceful yet somehow intoxicating kiss that he was receiving was wonderful and blissful in ever way possible.

It was a few seconds later when Hibari released Tsuna from his hold and gently shoved him away. Instead of a sweet smile or satisfied expression, Tsuna received a cold glare from the prefect.

"Your done for the day. Go home and be back tomorrow same time." Hibari ground out as he returned to his desk.

Tsuna stared at the raven haired prefect for a few moments before reaching up to touch his kiss swollen lips. They were sensitive to the touch in a tingly pleasant way. Tsuna smiled to himself and glanced up at Hibari.

"Will I be doing the same thing tomorrow or will there be a change in schedule."

Hibari gripped his favorite pen tightly before smirking knowingly over at the young boss. Hibari was a smart cookie and didn't need to be told that there was an alternate meaning to the herbivore's question. "I believe…the schedule shall remain the same until I am satisfied with your work herbivore."

Tsuna smiled fondly before walking out of the prefect's office. Maybe this two weeks of detention…wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**AN- phew! It's done! I don't usually write one-shots due to the fact that I have a hard time coming up with ideas that are just one chapter start to finish. In other words all my ideas for stories require multiple chapters. However I was suddenly inspired to write a cute little romance fic for my FAVORITE KHR PAIRING HibariXTsuna or as some refer to it as 18X27. I hope you all enjoyed it enough to leave reviews!**

**Who knows…maybe you'll get a sequel going into detail on these… "detention" sessions. =)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!**


End file.
